Mechanic: rewrite
by youko-kun
Summary: Rewrite of previous story. Completely new story line. Cain was a little bewildered to wake up in the middle of the night to a loud explosion. A small fire had started in the forest nearby. What ever could it be, but the Allspark cube landing on earth. No set verse, a blend of my own head canons to make a new one. rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Cybertron: Iacon Council

The war between Autobots and Decepticons had waged long, and fruitless, for countless vorns, the council convening in one of the last hold outs on the Planet. Attack rose every sol, numbers dwindling, any other planets in the galaxy unwilling to give aid, afraid of threatening retaliation from Megatron's forces. It was a grim Sol indeed as Optimus Prime took the head seat in the council, his most trusted bots amongst him.

There were not many left.

They were here to discuss what they always did, A way to stop the war and the countless lives lost. Cybertron's shell had taken heavy damage, the god sleeping beneath their feet unable to response as transformation seams welded and warped under their weapon fire. They were killing Primus one Sol at a time, and it was becoming unacceptable.

The decepticons pressed on for one reason, and one reason only. The Allspark. The source of life and energy for the entire Cybertronian race. It created the deposits of energon for them to mine up, it created the new life in bonded Bots who wished for a sparkling, and it represented the past, present, and future of their species. A future that was becoming more and more bleak. Something must be done.

* * *

Megatron refused to relent, wanting the source of energy for himself, to make a new world for him forces. A better world. One without the nobles of old and the classist system the Autobots had held so dear. One's worth would be gauged by ones ability to please Megatron. No corrupt council to order more taxation and give reforms to cut costs. No slums to house the bots unable to afford upgrade for a better like, born into near slavery. This was the world The Autobots fought for. Fools, all of them. Not even the destruction of Vos would save them, the act only deeper entrenching the seekers into his army. The Autobots would fall soon enough.

* * *

Optimus looked as his council, no bot having been on it before, save for Perceptor and Alpha trion. All others had been killed or tortured to insanity long ago. The brutality of the Decepticons knew no bounds.

"All accounted for. Commence the meeting."

Optimus looked at the hopeful optics directed at him, all of them believing he would come up with the answer to their troubles. Sadly, he could not think of one. The Allspark was in its temple, housed in the center of Iacon as it has always been. The city was under constant attack, surrounded. It was only a matter of time. "My fellow Autobots, hear me. Today, we must decide the future of our people. The future of our Planet, and the future of all Cybertronian's to come after. We must decide.." He offlined his optics, face showing sorrow, mask gone while in the presence of these trusted. "We must decide what we will do with the Allspark."

Hushed tones filled the room, no one bold enough to directly object the Prime. Most seemed to doubt his words, wondering if he was cracking under the stress. He stood firm under their gaze, tall and solid as his first time before them. "The decepticons will not stop until it is theirs. They would destroy us, Cybertron, and the rest of this galaxy if it would be theirs. There is only one option... We must remove it." Uproar came from the room, the most vocal those who knew what would happen if their source of life was taken.

He put up a servo, asking for quiet. "I am not saying give it to the Decepticons, but it can not stay here. We must find somewhere safe for the Allspark, until we have a chance to recover. Somewhere that will distract the Decepticons. I propose... We send it into uncharted space." More uproar, though less as Bots began to comprehend his plan. "They will give chance, leave this place and search endlessly for it. Yes, I know the risks if they find it, but do they outweigh the ricks of their continued assaults?" The room quieted as each bot took the time to think, to wrap their processor around the Prime's thinking.

One by one, the council silenced, waiting for Optimus to continue. It was no other choice, they would all perish if this continued. And the Decepticons would gain the Allspark for certain then. It was decided.

"Very well. Let us begin."

* * *

Please let em know what you think : I renamed my human OC, to better fit the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cain Roderick had a normal life. Or so he thought. Having grown up in the typical small town farm setting, he thought himself to be the average guy. Going to apprenticeship for automotive mechanics once he graduated high school, he lived the dream in a small city auto body shop, until the news of his father's untimely death in a car accident. Going home to mourn, it wasn't long after his mother was diagnosed with Cancer and he lost her too. The farm was left to him, his sister not wanting the responsibility. So, turning the feilds into a junk yard, he set up his own mechanic shop, helping the farmers in the area and the rare unfortunate tourist in need. A simple life, but one he loved.

The day started out as usual, waking up early to feed his pets and make a good breakfast. His cat, a pixie-bob names Elizabeth, was quite taken with his new black Russian terrier pup, Balthazar. She had adopted the pup as her own, and it was quite often he found them together. Like this morning, the two were sleeping in the dog bed and Elizabeth perked up when he walked past. Putting out wet food for both of them, he hums softly as he begins to make a breakfast of toast and eggs, with pan fried ham. His favorite.

The animals kept him company, the only thing around for a few miles being the wild animals and themselves. The radio kept things lively, but all in all, it was quite and peaceful here. His backyard was a forested area, great for camping, with a small pond that had once been used for livestock. It now served as a place for his pup to play and discover frogs and the like. Sitting to eat, he planned out his day. With no cars or machines to fix, he would free to tinker the day away. He loved days off like this, never truly closed as he lived here.

Tinkering was usually him playing around with scraps from the junked cars and the like in his fields, putting together some unusual inventions. For example, he had made a pair of motorized roller blades, though there wasn't any road smooth enough here to effectively use them. He had thoroughly enjoyed the skate parks in the cities though. The motors made many tricks and stunts so much more fancy and smooth. Other was a pretty advances CD player. Having mashed together some car CD players, he had made a pretty sweet stereo for his shop. Hooked up to some bass speakers, the music was just lovely while he worked.

He was currently working on some cellphones. A couple he had donated to him, when folks in town upgraded their old phones to something better. He had put a box in the store, with permission, for any donated cell phones. He had three to work with, very excited to see what he could do with an Iphone 3, a blackberry curve, and a blackberry touch. The touchscreens would be something new to fiddle with, never brave enough to take apart his own Android phone. He doubted he would get it back together.

Cain finished clean up his breakfast, smiling and reaching down to pet his eating pets, the pup always happy for attention. He was so big already, and he knew Balthazar would just get bigger. Black Russian Terriers were huge dogs. He would love the yard to run around in. Heading to his shop, which was just an extended garage with three bay doors, He sets to work on his tinkering table as he liked to call it. It was just a work counter, with about 3 toolboxes of very fine working tools. Much different then the standard mechanic bench.

It was a pleasant temperature that day, summer slowly giving way to fall, the wind blowing in nice and keeping the shop relatively cool. He was only interrupted once, one of the local farmers bringing a tractor in for a tune up. With only a couple hours of work it was ready to go again, Cain happy for any work his way. Lunch rolled around, so he took the time to make a few sandwiches, deciding to play with his pets a bit before it got too late. Elizabeth liked to chase the moving mouse toys he had made her, and Balthazar liked any attention, mostly gnawing on small bones in his lap. The pup was just so cute, he couldn't get enough. Cain liked to talk to his animals, it kept the feeling of loneliness away, the pain of his parents gone always there. Especially as he lived on the farm he grew up in, with nothing to remember them by but old furniture and photo albums.

The quite days he liked though, no angry customers or teasing town folk. No awkward flirting from girls waaaay to young to be perusing him, or jealous males scoping him out. It was nice. The afternoon bled into evening, Cain bringing his companions inside for the night, taking some time to just cuddle on the couch with some good TV. His life couldn't have been more mundane if he tried. Too bad he didn't realize that in a few hours, that would all change. The news was reporting about a small asteroid that would land nearby, mostly just for the space nerds to chase after since it wouldn't really do any damage past maybe set some woods on fire.

So, Cain headed to bed that night, not knowing that at 2:07am, his life would change forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It started as a low rumble. One that didn't even disturb him out of his sleep. It wasn't until Balthazar whined and curled up against his cheek that Cain stirred, blinking the sleep away. The rumble was getting louder, enough that he could hear it. Picking up the scared pup, he walks to his window, peering out at what the rumbling could be. It was a red streak in the sky, steadily getting closer if the noise could be believed.

Cain stared at the sight, perplexed for a bit, until he remembered the news story about an asteroid heading for this state. It was awfully close though. Sitting on the window edge, he pet the small pup as Elizabeth joined them, settling in to watch. He wouldn't be able to go back to sleep until it was over, the noise still growing.

Concern welled up as the asteroid flame kept getting brighter and brighter, but still seemed to be heading straight for him. Picking up his pets, not wanting to be caught unawares, he heads to the storm shelter. It wasn't often they had tornadoes or anything here, but now he was thankful for the small bunker. Sitting on the stairs, he watched the space rock anxiously, the noise getting very loud. Finally, it seemed to arch a bit, no longer looking like it would hit his house. Still, he closed the door, hiding in a sheltered corner, having to covered his ears at the sound got extremely loud, the ground shook, dust and dirt rained from the ceiling. It was over in moments, and Cain was glad to still be here.

Going back up, he opens the cellar door, taking a look. The farm looked fine, though it seemed a part of the forest was on fire. The asteroid had hit in the woods near his home. Not good. It the fire spread, it could head this way. Scrambling out, he quickly put on some clothing over his pajamas, gathering a flashlight, a hose, gloves, and a face mask. Heading out quickly, he hooks the hose to the pond at the edge of the woods, hoping to god it would be long enough. Heading towards the fire, he was careful to not trap himself, coming up to the edge. Putting his thumb over the spray head, he turns it on, high-pressured water spraying over the base of the fire. Thankfully, it has rained most of last week, so the woods were mostly wet. Not good tinder to light on fire. In a few minutes he had the fire out around the surprisingly small impact place.

The news did say it would be non lethal. Putting the hose away first, freeing up his hands, he heads to inspect the small crater. There seemed to be a jagged piece of rock in the center, a sharp point sticking out. It has odd patterns on it, making Cain wonder if the entry to earth had made them. Curiosity getting the better of him, he steps into the crater, careful of any hot rocks, closer to the object. Touching it, he gently tugged, surpised when it came loose.

Cain was more surprised to see the jagged piece to actually be a perfect cube. A small cube, but a cube nevertheless. Picking it up, it was heavy. Almost like it was made completely of steel, or iron. Cain didn't know what to make of it, putting it on the edge of the crater and climbing out. Pulling his gloves off, he wipes the sweat from his brow, then leans over to pick up the cube again.

Almost instantly it felt like electricity was running up his arms, a silent scream at his lips. His body collapsed to his knees, visions of strange symbol and metal and things he didn't understand. It was followed by a reassuring feeling, almost loving, and the largest jolt yet. Jerking back, the cube almost felt like it was welded to his hands, he fell to the side, vision fading, seeing a ghostly blue outline travel from the cube to his arms and fade away, before he couldn't stay awake anymore. Unconscious, he laid with the cube resting at his chest almost protectively, Elizabeth and Balthazar coming to curl at his back until he awoke.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cain slowly awoke much later, the sun softly shining. He was alone, no one having come onto his land. It was private property, and no matter how much science geeks wanted to see a meteorite, they would get in legal trouble for trespassing. And since the fire was out, no one called the fire department. So, he had spent the last 4 hours passed out in the dirt, having the strangest dreams he had no hope of deciphering. Opening his eyes at a soft wet feeling to his cheek, he sees a black snout near his face. Moving slowly, body oddly sore, he picks up Balthazar, the tiny pup curling up in his arms, content now that Cain was awake.

The cube was missing, Cain looking around him for it but it was like it had never been. If the crater hadn't been near his feet, he would have thought the entire thing to be a dream. Elizabeth crawled into his lap, his companions giving comfort and support in their own way. This entire situation was just plain strange, Cain reaching up to rub the sleep out of his eyes, but pausing when he sees the palms of his hands. Odd symbols covered the skin, almost like they had been seared on although the skin was smooth. Choosing to ignore this for now, mostly to avoid panicking about this impossible situation he had found himself in, he slowly stands up, planning on just going about his day and try to forget what had happened the night before.

Bringing his pets inside, he feeds them and heads to shower since he was covered in soot and dirt. Once he was clean, he makes breakfast, then heads to gather up his hose, ignoring the crater. Perhaps if he believe hard enough that nothing had happened, then he could go about his day without freaking out over the symbols on his hands. The symbols that he could strangely understand. It was a broken string of symbols that meant life and bounty, or it was the closest translation his mind came up with. He chose to ignore this, making himself believe he couldn't understand strange symbols seared into his hands.

It wasn't until later in the morning he was bothered, a couple of kids wondering if they could see the crater, maybe grab any asteroid pieces before the local news station came to do a story about it for the paper. Shrugging, he lets the kids in on the rule that they wouldn't touch anything else. Taking them to the crater, he could tell they were disappointed that nothing out of the ordinary was there. They assumed the asteroid disintegrated on impact. Cain let them believe that, the kids catching the newspaper worker who came by, giving their interview, all the hype over the crater done in about 4 hours. He was thankful to be left alone, wanting to just forget about the crater in the woods.

Thankfully, the rest of his day went as normal as any other, the strange morning he had leaving his mind. He filled in the crater the next day, and event eh symbols on his palms started to fade. The strange event left his mind, Cain leaving it behind him. The strange cube, the images, the odd dream, it all started to fade in his memories.

That is until something new strange happened. In his shop, a couple of weeks after, he was opening a box of supplies when the knife slipped. It sliced his finger, making him hiss at the slight pain. Strangely, the pain wasn't as bad as other times he had cut himself accidentally. He looked at the wound, staring as the skin did not bleed. Instead, the skin in the wound almost looked... metallic. He stared as the skin slowly melded back together, like it had never been cut.

Cain slowly sat down in his desk chair, staring at his hand, trying not to hyperventilate. "This is not happening.." No one's skin just... knitted back together. At least, no one real. His hand trembled as he brought the knife back up, nicking himself again, just to watch the process repeat itself. Cain tried to make sense of all this, wondering just what the heck was going on. The symbols on his hands had disappeared a while ago, but he couldn't help but be aware of the strange morning weeks ago. The cube.. had it really done something to him? Where had it gone?

All of this was giving him a headache, getting up and heading inside, petting Balthazar to help him feel better. Static seemed to cling to his hand though, making the fur stand up and Balthazar whine, squirming. Putting the pup down, saddened and a little creeped out, He sat on the floor next to his pup. SO he couldn't even play with his pets anymore? His freaky skin apparently holding electric charge? This sucked. He wanted to be able to play with, hold and love his pets, not avoid them.

Sighing, he heads to his room, laying in his bed and staring at his hands. They looked normal, like nothing was wrong with them. It made him curious though. Finding a knife, he nicks his leg, hissing as blood welled up. What the hell? Was it only his hands then? How did that make any sense? Was it the freaky symbols? Did it give him super hands? How dumb was that.

Whatever it was, he was determined to ignore it. Besides making fur stand on end and giving him super skin, nothing was really wrong with it. It's not like he could go to a doctor for this anyway. If he did, he would probably be kidnapped for a government experiment of something. No thanks. He decided to just keep tabs on it, Make sure nothing else happened. If that stupid alien cube did something to him, he would not be happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cain could mostly ignore the strangeness, and luckily super human hands were easy to hide since they still looked like hands. The last thing he wanted was the government to take him in as some sort of alien science experiment. That would totally suck. So, he tried to live normally and not let on that the strangeness was just increasing as time went on.

For example, he had started to have dual emotions. It wasn't very strong at first, but he soon became confused when He would feel annoyed, yet happy over something. Or curious and completely grossed out. He thought it was normal, until he was put into situations where he knew he shouldn't be feeling happy, or curious, or just delightfully content. It was utterly confusing and he was working on blocking out whatever was causing it without really knowing what was causing it.

The second odd thing he noticed was the super skin beginning to spread. It first showed on his chest and stomach, the skin shiny and metallic. It soon spread up, expecting his hair to puff up from static but strangely his hair starting looking like fine wire, really silky flexible wire. He tried tugging one out and just managed to make his head hurt, the hair firmly in his scalp.

The next thing was starting to hear whispers. At first, he thought it was the radio, but after turning everything off and listening to utter silence, he could hear the faint whispers. At first he couldn't understand them, too faint to make out, but over time it started to form ideas or questions or even just random thoughts. It was like having another's mind in his own, it was extremely distracting and he had to make sure he didn't accidentally answer the voice out loud around people.

So far everything had been manageable, except for one thing. His companions, Balthazar and Elizabeth, avoided him like the plague. The static he generated was getting worse and they wouldn't come near him. Admittedly, it hurt a bit not being able to pet and pick them up. To cuddle and be comforted. He missed it a lot. The voice and feelings seemed to give understanding to his own feelings, trying comfort of its own but only made him feel uncomfortable in his own skin. He really hoped this stopped soon, missing the companionship greatly.

For the most part, he could ignore the voice and the feelings and the super skin, working his garage and helping customers without anyone the wiser. Which was good, because living like he was normal made it all a bit more bearable. Like this wasn't ruining his life or anything. It was just.. a change. An extreme change, but he could deal.

Things got a bit more... crazy, a few weeks later. It had been a couple months since the meteor hit and the cube infected him, for lack of a better term. While gathering supplies, mostly bolts and other small things, for his garage, he crossed the road focusing on his receipt. Perhaps he should have paid more attention, but regardless, halfway across he was hit with a great force, launched over the sleek car that had hit him head on, rolling and coming to a stop on his back.

Cain hadn't uttered a sound, mostly surprised by the sheer lack of pain. He should be black and blue, and bleeding out on the pavement. Instead, he slowly sat up, people rushing to see if he was ok. Looking at himself, his bare arms looked a little.. gray, but otherwise his clothing took more of a beating then he did. A rush of relief and thankfulness went through him, the relief not his. Well, most of it not his. It seemed his visitor, as he had come to call the voice, was glad he was ok too.

The driver, a young kid probably new to the road, rushed over, looking about ready to cry. Standing up with the help of one of the by standards, he brushes himself off. Everyone seemed surprised he could stand, let alone do so without blood staining his clothing. Looking at the front of the car it looked like it had hit something. Something a lot more solid then a human body. Oh no. He waved everyone off, promising he was ok, that the care took more damage then he did. He needed to get out of here. Grabbing the bags he had dropped when hew as hit, he rushes to his care, brushing off anyone that followed in concern.

This was a little too much. Surviving a run over with not even a scratch? He hadn't even been aware his legs were metallic but that was besides the point. It hadn't been indestructible, his skin could still be sliced by a knife... couldn't it? A feeling of guilt welled up, and he knew it wasn't his. What had his visitor done? Or maybe it knew and didn't want to tell him? This was just getting ridiculous. HE drove his car home, a blue-purple Subaru BRZ Sti.

Parking in his garage, he closed and locking everything, sitting at his work desk and concentrating hard. His thought were angry, and demanding. He wanted to know everything this entity knew. What had it done to him. Why was it doing this? What had he done to deserve this. A feeling of protection welled up, a need to be safe. He didn't give a rats ass if it wanted to be safe. Why was it changing his body? What had it done.

The entity seemed to be over done with guilt, stating the need for protection again. Of not being ready for danger. Bullshit, his skin was permanently indestructible now because of his visitor. Not that he asked for it or anything. The guilt seemed to mull over his thoughts, offering a different kind of protection. Outside protection.

Cain would rather it left entirely and put his body back to normal thanks. Sadness over came him, and an answer of negative. It could not leave, protection was needed instead. Well shit. What else would it do in this crusade to apparently make him as a new 'home' for whatever it was that decided he would make a good place to live. The offer to make outside protection came again. Sighing, he rubbed his forehead, a headache forming. He decided yes, why the fuck not. If it made the thing happy and stopped it from accelerating whatever it was doing to him.

Acceptance and happiness welled up, with comfort mixed in. it was very unsettling to feel so many different emotions at once. He hoped it stopped soon. However, he was distracted by his hands beginning to glow, seemingly lightning arching between his fingers, until it launched at his car, licking ans skittering over the surface. He yelled at the entity inside him, promising retribution if it had just fried his car. Soothing waves of calm and eager came to him, asking to be patient and see. Seething, yet calm, he looked over his car.

That is until it decided to move. Not the usual 'rolling down hill by itself' move. No, it seemed to split apart into a thousand controlled pieces, spin and click in some odd intricate pattern, until a bipedal... robot was sitting in front of him where his car used to be.

What. The fuck?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Cain stared at the bot sitting in his garage. The custom paint and detail on the armor marked it as his car. Looking up at the visor peering down at him he took a deep breath. "Ok, Just what the fuck is that? Where is my car? What did you do to it? I swear to god.." The foreign feelings welled up, pride, love, happiness, and adoration. He couldn't help but frown, surprised he didn't growl. "I don't care if this is your new baby or what the fuck ever. What did you do? You can't just turn my car into.. into That!" Cain pointed harshly at the new bot, who just chirped at him. Like some kind of bird. How weird.

A small amount of guilt came, but was covered up with pride. Words filtered in. Protection, new life, guardian. So this was what, the visitors way of making sure he didn't get run over by any more cars? How stupid. The minute anyone saw this, the government would go into complete freak out mode and both of them would be confiscated for scientific testing. That was just how America worked. This couldn't be further from helpful is the visitor tried.

"Change him back. Whatever you did, fix it. I can't have some sort of sentient car roaming my home. That's just asking to be locked up and experimented on." Sadness and refusal was his answer. No killing. What was there to kill? It was just a machine. "Fix it now!" Anger was welling up, covering the foreign emotions. The visitor tried to calm him but he was passed that. Ever since the beginning of this he'd tried to cope and deal and make the best of whatever was happening, but this? This was way to much. And now the visitor, this stupid parasite taking over this body, was refusing to take it back?

"FIX IT NOW!"

He slammed his fist onto the bench where he had been fixing one of his roller skates. Static flew from his hand, small bolts racing over the skates, soon enough they too followed the cars lead and he had two new bots sitting on his counter. Shaking with fury and exhaustion he sat on the nearby chair, ignoring the soothing waves the visitor was giving him. "This is going to stop. Right now. I want them gone, out of sight, whatever. I don't care, get them out of here. So help me god.." Sadness and understanding welled up, the bots looking to be sad but complied. They reversed the process, soon his car and skates perfectly fine. Letting out a shaky breath, he stood up, leaving the garage, wanting away from all this strangeness.

"So, any other bright ideas, or should I expect my toaster to come alive too?" The visitor seemed to be chastised, and Cain felt a bit of satisfaction. This was too much, he just needed a moment to cope, reorganize himself. Finding Elizabeth, he picked her up, ignoring the squirms, though his pets seemed to not mind the static as much. even though the strength of it hadn't changed. He curled up on the couch, just soaking in not being completely alone in this. He could do this. Cain just needed a moment. He could figure this out.

It wasn't for a few more days that he went back into the garage, having spent the weekend spending time with his pets. Their fur had begin to shine like his hair did, and they seemed to like the static he made. Rubbing against him, or in Balthazar's case jumping all over him, it seemed they were slowly changing too. Maybe contact with him was transferring whatever the visitor was doing to him to them? Guilt, and a small it of happiness, flooded him at the thought. Maybe he wouldn't lose his pets after all.

The thought gave him the drive to confront the new additions the visitor had given him, though his roller skates seemed to have been his own fault. Was the static emotion driven then? He didn't know, just hoping it didn't happen again.

In the garage, his car was where it was supposed to be, but the skates were whimpering on the bench. They perked up when he came in, not moving but focused on him. It was unnerving but he pressed on. "So, what even are these things?" He waited for a response, getting a single word. Cybertronian. So, was that a brand name? Some kind of machine? Was it a.. race..? The questions made flashes of imaged cross his mind, of dozens more of these beings. They all looked different, from body design to eye color. Maybe they were a race of.. beings, for lack of a better word.

The tiny bots on his bench looked sad, maybe even a bit pleading. Asking the visitor what they wanted, it awnsered that they were hungry. Cain sighed, sitting at his bench, the tiny bots scooting closer. "And just how am I going to feed them? What do they even eat?" This was all so strange. What did alien robotic people even need for food? His answer was a picture of some kind of crystal and a glowing liquid. Just where the hell would he be getting that? Another answer came, some kind of process of turning raw elements into whatever the visitor wanted.

Not quite believing that, he finds a bottle of motor oil. Pouring the substance into a metal box, he waits. It took a bit, but soon the static was back, arcing form his hands and hitting the box, slowly turning the metal and oil into a cube of dark pink glowing liquid in a crystal box. He just kind of stared at it as the two tiny bots eagerly drank the glowing fuel. So. Weird.

He made another for his car, who turned back into a large robot. Apparently, it was natural for them to be able to do that. At this point Cain would believe anything. He had just turned motor oil into some kind of alien fuel for large transforming robots. What else could get stranger then that and be real? A lot of things apparently. Sighing, he resigned himself to finding a way to incorporate these new being in his life, praying that nothing else would happen. His life was complicated enough.

Thankfully, nothing else much happened, other then his body changing even more. The bots behaved themselves, staying hidden when he had customers. For some reason, he took his words as law, or maybe orders. It was nice, that they would be willing to at least make his life less stressful by not disobeying him or getting out of hand. He had noticed that his eyes have slowly started to glow a rich blue. It was easily covered by sunglasses, Cain glad that his life was still going relatively smoothly despite everlasting.

Meanwhile, in Space

The Nemesis had been tracking the trail of the Allspark since they Autobots jettisoned it out into unknown space. Finding a high concentration of energy in a a small, young solar system, they followed it to a small planet orbiting a star, with one satellite. Setting down on the large moon, they took stock of what was on this new planet. It was covered in organic life, a place most unsuitable for the Allspark, the connection between Primus and cybertronians.

As communication officer, Soundwave was ordered to recon and decipher the odd organic languages, since this planet was so underdeveloped to not have just one, and report on where they would find the Allspark. The cube radiated so much energy it saturated most of the planet. It must have landed here a long while ago.

It would take time to learn and decipher the different languages, longer then Megatron would be willing to wait. Instead, he sent Barricade on the surface, in the disguise of one of the vehicles the organics liked to use, along with his symbiotes Frenzy, rumble, and ravage. They would follow the Allspark's trail while he found suitable ways into tricking the organics into complying. They were so underdeveloped, but not passive. This would go much more smoothly without any interference. Soon, they would have the one thing to destroy the autobots and take the cybertronian empire as their own.


End file.
